The Rocky Mountain Multiple Sclerosis Center is one of a few centers devoted solely to the care of patients with multiple sclerosis, and is the only center of its type in the State of Colorado. Using records from the Center, local multiple sclerosis societies, and the local chapter of the National Multiple Sclerosis Society we will attempt to estimate the incidence and prevalence of the disease for Weld and Larimer Counties. If this effort is successful, we might try to get an estimate for the State. Other collaborative efforts are also anticipated.